Grady With A Chance Of Sonny Continued
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: GWACOF. "So I could do this" And I placed my lips ontop of hers, kissing her softly. Continued version of Grady With A Chance Of Sonny. Channy.


**I know, I know. I'm a moron, because I havent made any oneshot stories in AGES! Well, that's because I have been busy writing my multi-chapter, 10 Ways To Annoy Chad Dylan Cooper. I have recently finished, so please, if you havent yet, read it and review, mmkay? :)**

**So this is a little number I put together. I got this idea from when I was watching Grady With A Chance Of Sonny the other day (For Like The Millionth Time ^^) and I realised that the end of the episode, when Nico says 'I heard you dated Sonny', could have been a major Channy moment if Chad had heard and had gotten jealous. So this oneshot is what I think could have happened.**

**R&R, my lovlies, **

**Enjoy...**

**Oh, and by the way, Cloudy is Grady and Nico is Rainy :=D**

**

* * *

**Chad POV

I yelled in frusration, storming out of my dressing room, looking for either Blondie or Cloudy, or whatever their names are. I had just went and grabbed one of the spare Chad Dylan Cooper Safari Bar's and read the warning lable before eating it. This time, the lable didnt say andything about the swellage/shrinkage of the head and/or body. No, it was the usual 'peanut alergy' warning. I had grabbed one of the extra hats and one of the extra vest's and tried them on. They fit perfectly. It took me a while, but then I realsied.

Blondie and Rainy had tricked me.

Why would anyone prank The Chad Dyan Cooper? It those weird Randoms. I'll never know what's wrong with them. Except Sonny, of course, nothing's wrong with her.

I set out for the cafeteria, seeing both Cloudy and Rainy sitting at one of the tables, talking.

" Oh, good. Yeah, it was good, how was yours?" I heard Cloudy say awkwardly. Seriously, what is wrong with them? I hovered at the doorway, trying to see if I could hear any secrets these two might share, plotting revenge on Rainy.

"Good. I heard you dated Sonny" Rainy said. My head instantly wiped clean of revenge plots, and filled with raw anger. Sonny dated one of these beefheads? I strained my ears to hear the jerk's response.

"Oh, sort of. I heard you pranked with Tawni" Cloudy responded. Sort of? Oh, so dating Sonny isnt really a big deal, it's just **sort of**? The two morons shared a couple of awkward words before I came storming in.

"Okay, **what **did you do?" I asked them. Though I was reffering to him dating Sonny, Rainy didnt seem to realise it.

"It was Tawni, I didnt do anything" Rainy yelled, frightened. I decided to leave him alone, the prank was nothing compared to what Cloudy said about dating Sonny being 'sort of'.

"Shut it, Rainy, i'm not talking to you" I growled, turning to face Cloudy. "Now. Did you, or did you not, date Sonny?" I asked, packed with fury over anyone dating my Sonny. Okay, I have really got to stop calling her 'mine'. She's hate it, I know it.

"Uh..uh, yeah, sort of" Cloudy stuttered.

"Sort of? Sort of? So dating Sonny is nothing to you. Because all she's worth is a 'sort of'? You people make me sick" I said, storming out of the commissary. I headed off in a random direction, trying to calm down. Before I knew it, I was at Sonny's dressing room door. I took a few deep breath's and walked in, not even bothering to knock. Sonny was sitting at her vanity, furiously writing on something in front of her. When she heard the door shut, she looked up.

"Oh, hey Chad, what are you doing here?" She asked, giving that cute smile. Seriously stupid cute.

"Uh, nothing really. I was sort of bored" I said, wondering closer to her. She shrugged at me and turned back to the paper in front of her. I walked up beside her, looking at the paper. It wasnt actually a paper, though. It was a photo clipping from a magazine of Blake Raddison. I frowned at the famous vampire and studied the moustache that was now drawn on his face, along with a few extra fangs and devil horns. I smiled at Sonny's hidden devilish ways and grabbed the paper from under her pen.

"Hey!" Sonny whined, reaching for the paper that I had lifted above my head. "Give me that back!"

"Ah, Sonny, now, WIIFC?" I asked, smiling at the confusion that floated onto her face. Ah, stupid cute. Very, very, very, very, very, very, very stupid cute.

"WIIFC?" She repeated, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What's In It For Chad?" I explained, raising my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and flopped down on the leopard print couch.

"Fine, keep it" She sighed, crossing her arms. I flopped down next to her, nearly falling off the couch.

"Aw, you're no fun, Munroe" I complained. We sat in comfortable silence before I asked the question that had been biting at me for a while now.

"So...You dated Cloudy?" I asked casually.

"Um, sort of" She said, biting her lip. Oh my god, again with the 'sort of'. Can't a guy get a 'yes' or a 'no' these days? I ran a hand through my hair before pushing on.

"And you like him. I mean, in that way?" I asked, praying to all of the gods, hoping not for another 'sort of'.

"No. No, no, no, no. I was helping him out, trying to get his brother off his back for not having a girlfriend. I pretended to be his girlfriend for his brother. That was all. Grady is a friend" She explained. Wait. Who the hell is Grady? Must be Cloudy.

I sighed in relief, understanding the repetative 'sort of's.

"Oh, well that's a relief. I thought you guys actually dated" I said, resting my hand behind Sonny's head. She lifted her head, though, and stared into my eyes.

"And why would you care if we actually dated?" She asked. I decided to forget all of my 'Chad Dylan Cooper Coolness' belief's and said what I really wanted to, no matter what the consequences may be.

"Becasue then I wouldnt be able to do this" And I placed my lips ontop of hers, kissing her. She was frozen for a moment before she started to kiss me back, wrapping her arms around my necks as mine wound around her waist. We could have been kissing for the rest of eternity before we pulled away.

"Love you, Sonny" I whispered, my lips so close to hers.

"I love you too, Chad" She replied. Those words made my heart leap, and I placed my lips ontop of her again, kissing her like a mad man.

* * *

**So I wrote this when I was tired and so if there are too many spelling mistakes, it really isnt my fault!**

**And review and I'll love you.**

**Deal?**

**Love,**

**TNAIGeorgyya**


End file.
